


she's like the wind

by hopclair



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Lowercase, Major Illness, OT3, Random & Short, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 14,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopclair/pseuds/hopclair
Summary: in which elaine hopper changes mike wheeler's life.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers/Lucas Sinclair, there's some hinted
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, y'all. i really liked this fic i wrote and it might be horribly awful, but i really liked it. regardless, enjoy it. (and if you don't... please don't leave awful comments. thank you.)

it's winter and he's standing outside the church. his mom had sent him to another one of those shitty youth meetings and he couldn't believe that she was so keen on expecting him to change his behavior because of that. he's rolling his eyes and soon he's lighting the cigarette from his cheap carton. it's quick and he's soon releasing steam by smoking. he has no idea if it's because it's in-front of a church, where he prayed for his situation to get better or if it was because he knew that his mom hated when he did it.

he shivers due to the cold and damn it, it's so fucking cold.

michael wheeler wouldn't consider himself with an attitude. he simply considered himself prone to his surroundings. he was absolutely furious at his shitty dad and that was valid. he wasn't rioting because his mom didn't give him money, he was absolutely angry at the world for giving him a dad as useless as his. his dad didn't do shit around the house yet he had the authority to make the choices around him. no wonder nancy fucking left.

his blood boils and he's dragging the cigarette from his lips. nicotine helps with the stress and he's absolutely content that nobody could bother him.

until now.

"you know that you can die, right?"

he looks over at the girl that's now standing beside him. her hands are shoved in her pockets and she's looking at him in utter curiosity. her nose is red and he can't believe that there's a girl this pretty around. she has pretty brown eyes and her brown hair is pulled into a messy ponytail. she's feeding him a small smile and he's furrowing his eyebrows together. her question threw him overboard and he doesn't know if these cigarettes were laced with anything.

"i'm sorry?" he asks in utter confusion.

"smoking. it can kill you... you know that right?" she presses and all the thoughts that he had before, disappeared. she was probably one of the annoying counselors from the church. she looked young though.

he tilts his head, a mess of curls. "do i know you?"

she smiles. "i'm elaine. elaine hopper."

"well elaine. you're pretty and all, mind your damn business." he says, throwing the cigarette on the floor and he's stomping down on the cigarette. he couldn't even smoke in peace. he swore.

"it worked." elaine says and still, she hasn't left his side.

"i'm sorry?"

"you had more than half of it left... and you stopped. it worked." she smiles widely and he hates how this stranger is right. mike wheeler hates how in a matter of seconds, she's already messingwith his mind.

he's quiet. not knowing what to say except,

"i'm michael. mike for short."


	2. Chapter 2

_"how was youth club?"_

those were the first words that karen wheeler tells her son when he walks in. it's eight pm and he had taken his sweet time coming back from church. he made his way through the town, stopped at dustin's for a while and eventually gathered the party in his best friend's house. (because god knows that he hates his house.)

"it was fine." he utters and he really has no intention of small talk. just seeing how his father was sprawled on the couch and eating with no bother in his mind, that made him absolutely furious. his mom wasn't thrown on their couch. she was actually dressed in her second uniform. she had two jobs and she was the main support of the family.

his dad was a fucking disgrace.

"i ordered pizza instead." she recalls and mike furrows his eyebrows together in worry.

"mom." she only plants a kiss on his forehead, trying her best to comfort him. she knows that he worries about everything that happens in their home and karen tries her best to comfort him. she doesn't want to lose mike like she lost nancy.

"it's okay, i promise. it's from tips."

the answer makes him tighten his jaw. his dad was useless. he didn't react. he didn't do anything to possibly help his mother in this tough trajectory. mike had tried. many times. but she only wanted him to take care of holly. and that, he did.

"i'll be back tomorrow morning. please don't fight with your dad... and please, don't smoke inside. you know how he gets." the blonde says, grabbing her purse and he's nodding to her requests. the curly haired boy sure as hell had no intention of fighting with him. but smoking was going to happen. that was inevitable.

"i love you, mike."

karen wasn't a bad mother. he would never call her that.

she was only a lousy choice maker.

he hears the door lock and he doesn't even glance at ted's direction. he notices the pizza on the counter-top and he's grabbing it without a second thought. mike's dragging his feet to his room, warm food in his hands and by the silence in his house -- it was safe to assume that holly was staying over at nancy's place tonight. 

**"i'm leaving! it's like you're brainwashed by him!" nancy yells heatedly and mike only watches. holly and him are only watching. he's sixteen and they're both arguing over the same thing. ted is always the point of conflict and there's anger slowly blossoming in between his rib-cages.**

**"i'm not brainwashed, respect your father!" karen shouts and nancy laughs bitterly.**

**mike looks over at his younger sister, who looks like she's about to burst out in tears and he's grabbing her hand; dragging her to his bedroom and they're soon watching cartoons.**

he's throwing the door closed and he's sitting on his desk. his bedroom is like any other bedroom. it has a bed, too many books and cigarette cartons on his bedside. okay. maybe it's not like other bedrooms. he sighs, pulling the pizza close and he's resuming the youtube video he had been watching earlier this morning. he'd rather choke than have dinner with his father.

there's a few minutes of silence and his attention is focused on the monitor. that's until his phone vibrates and he's throwing a glance at it.

**from elaine.**

mike furrows his eyebrows together. he didn't expect her to text him anytime soon. they had exchanged numbers just incase he was bored and he assumed that she was bored now. with his clean hand, he reaches for his phone and he's instantly reading her text.

**from elaine:**  
**hi, what are you doing?**

**to elaine:**  
**hello, i'm eating.**

it doesn't take long for her to text back. it's almost like she's waiting for him to text back.

**from: elaine**  
**what are you eating?**

**to: elaine**  
**pizza.**

**from: elaine**  
**what type?**

**to: elaine**  
**pepperoni.**

**from: elaine.**  
**ew. cheese outsold.**

that makes him smile.

**to: elaine**  
**you're right.**

**to: elaine**  
**what are you doing up? it's eight pm.**

**from: elaine**  
**haha, very funny. i'm watching tv.**

**to: elaine**  
**what are you watching?**

**from: elaine**  
**that 70's show.**

**to: elaine**  
**wow... a good girl watching that 70s show?**

**from: elaine**  
**oh my god, mike. you barely know me. i go to the youth clubs just like you do.**

**to: elaine**  
**i haven't seen you in my youth club?**

**from: elaine.**  
**i'm in a different type of club.**

**to: elaine**  
**oh my god... midsommar?**

**from: elaine**  
**yeah, something like midsommar. watch out, i might turn you into my may queen.**

**to: elaine**  
**i don't think i'd look pretty in flowers**.

**from: elaine**  
**you'd look pretty regardless.**


	3. Chapter 3

michael wheeler wouldn't consider himself a bad student. it was actually the exact opposite. he was pretty smart and could write essays with his eyes closed. but as the years progressed, he simply couldn't ignore the anger that went towards his father and it changed his entire demeanor. he wore dark clothes and almost always wore an angered expression. his friends knew what was going on but they simply waited on him to open up. and he appreciated it. he appreciated it more than anything in the world.

_he was angry at the world but he wasn't angry at his friends._

it was lunch time and they were currently sitting on the bleachers. they had all decided to skip the cafeteria today and simply eat outside. they were all sharing their subway sandwiches and chips while mike only smoked a cigarette. he knew that he shouldn't. that he could get in trouble. but the principal didn't bother anymore. and his friends sure as hell didn't say anything anymore.

"so, wheeler. is there something you want to tell us?" max starts. max was all fire and all spunk. but she was one of his best friends. out of the entire party, he thought he could relate with her the most. "we saw you giggling like a school boy during class."

their eyes shift to him and he's waving her off. "i was just talking with my friend. she makes the funniest jokes."

lucas shakes his head, supporting his girlfriend's argument. "no, no. dustin makes good jokes and you don't smile like an awestruck princess." he's biting into one of the chips and mike only rolls his eyes.

"is it a girlfriend?" will asks, curious and he's joined the teasing bandwagon. of course he did. he always had his boyfriend's back. god damn lucas sinclair.

"it's not a girlfriend. it's a girl that's a friend." he lets the smoke out of his system and he's tapping the ashes away. "we met at church. you know the whole bullshit youth thing my mom has me going to." he explains with a roll of his eyes.

"so, she's a christian?" dustin questions and mike laughs.

"i'm pretty sure she's not. she was in one of those clubs too."

"oh great. mike and a criminal." dustin explains and that sends all of them into a fit of laughter. they loved talking about the rumors that surrounded their best friend. mike found them funny too sometimes. how he was a criminal. how he was going to break kneecaps — when in reality, max was the real menace.

his phone buzzes and he's instantly pulling his phone out. he knows it's from elaine. she's the only person that texts him.

"geez wheeler, do you want a bib?"

mike rolls his eyes at her words before reading her text.

**from: elaine**   
**i woke up from my nap**

**from: elaine**   
**i'm going back to bed**

**from: elaine**   
**you better not be smoking**

_and maybe he wasn't mad at elaine either._


	4. Chapter 4

it's been a few days of back and forth texting and his mood slowly found itself bettering. elaine was really interesting. she took way too many naps and spoke about disney movies with too much enthusiast. she spoke about everything that was in her mind and it felt like they had known each other for years.

michael on the other hand was more kept to himself. he rarely opened up and when he did, it'd be a dumb joke or a comment about his dad making him mad. el didn't touch onto it but with an added heart emoji, he knew that she was there for him.

but now, it was time for the weekly youth meeting and for once, he's actually excited for it. he's wearing his familiar coat, a bright red beanie and he's soon jogging the stairs. his phone is in his hands along with his keys.

"wow, mike! i didn't have to drag you out of bed." karen laughs out. she's making dinner and his bright younger sister is standing beside him. she's wearing an apron and she's helping his mom cook.

he rolls his eyes playfully and he's waving both of them off. he's serving himself a glass of water before he even steps out. "ha ha, very funny. i'm just meeting up with a friend beforehand, mom."

"michael..." she says warily and he's drinking his cold water. he knows that she thinks that he's going to think to skip the meeting. he's throwing the glass in the sink and reassuring her.

"she's from the youth club too. don't worry. i won't skip out."

karen eyes him warily but once she sees his honest expression, she's planting a kiss on his cheek. holly on the other hand, is wiggling her eyebrows like the pre-teen she is.

he sticks her tongue out at her and karen only smiles at their interaction.

"alright, alright. get on going. text me when you're done, i'll pick you up." karen says and he's almost surprised at the last words.

"you don't work tonight?" he questions and she shakes her head with a smile.

"no, not tonight. i miss being at home with my family." she says and that's a small jab.

he only smiles at her words, "alright cool."

mike finds himself scuffing holly's hair and he's almost on his way out when he hears the voice of the man that angers him the most.

"what are you making for dinner?" ted asks his wife, yelling over the tv and mike's hand over the knob only tightens.

"i'm mak-" she starts but he takes a few steps back. he doesn't even know why he's arguing with him, it had been a pretty good week. but god, he hated ted wheeler sometimes. (most times.)

"mom shouldn't even be cooking. why don't you cook? you haven't done anything all day." he pokes the bear and karen only sighs. she knows that he's not going to leave until an argument is laid out.

"mike..."

"i advice you listen to your mother." ted says and that's when mike laughs. it's forced.

"what are you going to do? sit on your ass all day and eat our food? why don't you do something useful for fucking once?" he's standing up from the sofa and he's making his way towards the tall teenager. their face offs were never physically. they would only throw insults around but they were constant.

he looks straight in his eyes and michael is way taller than him. "it's embarrassing that your wife has two jobs and all you do is stay there on that seat. which i'm pretty fucking sure that your ass already ruined."

"michael!" karen yelps,

"no. what's embarrassing is that you're going to youth club for---"

"attitude issues. because i have so much pent up anger towards you that i'm trying my best not to punch you in the jaw." ted face falls and holly drops the spoon. that's when karen moves and she's pulling them away from each other.

"mike, go. come on." she says, almost pushing him out of the door and he can't help the hurt that's sunk in his chest. he slams the door closed and he's reaching for the cigarette carton in his coat.


	5. Chapter 5

_"why are you going to the club so early?" steve questions when el is finally in the car. he's her designated driver. "do you want to talk to heather again? are your meds working out fine?"_

_she's in her pink coat and she's shaking her head. she doesn't want to talk to heather. and her meds make her a little too sleepy. but that's not why._

_"i'm meeting up with a friend." she says and steve is instantly raising an eyebrow. elaine had friends but she wouldn't meet them this early. "you can't tell dad about him."_

_"him?!"_

**to: michael**   
**hello, i'm waiting for you~**

**to: michael**   
**it's cold.**

**to: michael**   
**did you ditch me? -___-**

"i didn't." he says, bringing her attention to the tall boy and he, in his fashion, was stomping on the cigarette. he's shoving his hands in his pockets.

"mike!" she says enthusiastically and if she wasn't so fragile, maybe she had stood up. her enthusiasm slowly dies down when he's chewing his bottom lip and he looks like he's close to tears. " _hey... mike. are you okay?_ "

"yeah, yeah. i'm fine." he says, kicking the cigarette and she catches how the stick is instantly destroyed to ashes. "my dad just makes me really angry."

she reaches for his hand and she's tugging for him to sit right beside her. the youth meeting wasn't starting anytime soon so they had enough time to talk about everything that bothered them. at least she hoped that he talked about what was bothering him.

"you always mention your dad... is that why...?" she trails off and he's instantly nodding at her question. he's the reason that he's coming to this youth club.

"yeah. that's really the reason why i visit this very shitty youth club. my mom sent me here because i have mayor attitude problems. but i really don't. i'm just so fucking angry at my dad."

"what'd he do?"

"he hasn't have a solid job in ten years. my mom has been holding our family together all this time. all he does is watch television and eat all of our food. i swear. holly does more and she's a fucking kid."

"holly?"

"my sister. my youngest one." el nods at his words and she watches how he's reaching into his jacket. she's instantly grabbing his wrist and stopping him. she knows what he's going to grab. her dad does the same thing when he's stressed.

"stop."

"i need it."

"you don't." el says and she watches how he's unwinding his anger.

"i don't know what to do, i feel fucking useless!" he curses and he's throwing the carton to the floor. he has tears down his eyes and she knows that feeling. she knows that feeling better than anything.

"hey, hey." she reaches out, boldly holding his face and she's trying her best to calm him down. she shouldn't be outside this long because she's starting to feel the pain deep in her bones, but he needs her here. and she wants to be here for her friend. "i got you. i'm here with you, mike. you're not alone in this."

the words make him crumble and soon, he's being held by her. they're hugging infront of the church and he swears that he's never been this open with anybody in his life. especially with a stranger. but el had a comforting vibe to her. she was like a calming song and he wanted to replay this feeling over and over again. mike cries for a few minutes and soon, he's pulling away from her.

she's wiping his face from tears and giving him a smile. "do you feel better?"

"a little bit, yeah. sorry for crying into your coat." he apologizes and she's looking down at her pink coat. there's tear stains and she shakes her head.

"it's okay, mike. i promise."

while he composes himself, she's reaching for his cigarette carton and she hands it to him without a second thought. "this belongs to you."

he laughs, sniffling. "are you condoning my actions, elaine?"

her eyes widen and she's shaking her head. "never! but... i assume these cost a lot."

mike laughs, "yeah. they really do."

**"elaine, the meeting is starting. mike, yours too." the youth leader calls for them and the duo are snapped into reality. they didn't even realize how much time has passed between them.**

**el throws her a smile, "thank you heather, i'll be up there in a second."**

"we should probably go." he says, standing up and he feels extremely vulnerable. he feels his face go red and he wishes it was because it was because of the cold breeze.

"you can head inside, i'll go inside in a sec. i have to call my brother first." she says, a smile on plastered on her face. her nose is red and she's cold.

"okay." he nods but before he goes, she reaches for his wrist.

"you can count with me, okay? you're not alone in this, mike."

"thank you, el." he smiles sweetly and she's returning it once again.

"no problem, mike."

he heads inside and when he's gone, it doesn't take heather much to come back to her. this time she's not smiling and she's reaching out for her worriedly.

"come on, i'll help you. do you need the wheelchair?"

she shakes her head. "no. just hold me really tight, okay?"


	6. Chapter 6

**to: elaine**   
**sorry for crying.**

**to: elaine**   
**i probably looked really lame.**

**from: elaine**   
**you didn't look lame, mike.**

**from: elaine**   
**i promise.**

**from: elaine**   
**plus, we're friends! it's okay to cry.**

**to: elaine**  
 **oh, we're friends?** 😳

**from: elaine**   
**duh.**

**to: elaine**  
 **you're really going to be friends with this mess of an attitude?** 😆

**from: elaine**   
**mike, just cause your dad says that -- doesn't mean it's true.**

**from: elaine**   
**i think you're really sweet.**

**from: elaine**   
**actually. do you want to do something tomorrow?**

**to: elaine**   
**tomorrow? it's friday.**

**from: elaine**   
**so? we can hit the movies!**

**to: elaine**   
**the movies? no, no. something cooler... hm.**

**from: elaine**   
**wow and here i though** **t** **you were a cool film freak. guess midsommar is the only good movie you've watched...**

**from: elaine**   
**but! you know what's really cool? the arcade!**

**to: elaine**   
**i haven't gone to the arcade in a while...**

**to: elaine**   
**ps. that isn't the coolest movie i've watched, thank you very much.**

**from: elaine**   
**oh, then which one is the coolest one?**

**from: elaine**   
**ps. the arcade it is!!**

**to: elaine**   
**probably... cats.**

**from: elaine**  
 **you're annoying.** 🤮

**to: elaine**   
**ouch...** ****

**to: elaine**   
**but back to the topic at hand, tomorrow the arcade... can i invite my friends?**

**from: elaine**   
**you can! just give me a time and i'll be there! the more the merrier!**

he can't help the smile that's slapped on his face.

**to: elaine**   
**do you want to invite your friends?**

**from: elaine**   
**no thanks! i want to meet your friends :D**

strange.

**to: elaine**   
**hm, okay. i think you'll like max.**

**from: elaine**   
**is he sweet?**

**to: elaine**   
**she's... complicated at times. but she's tender.**

**from: elaine**   
**a girl! i'm so happy :D i might be more excited to see max than see you.**

**to: elaine**  
 **wow, my** **new friend** **and i already lost** **you** 💔

**from: elaine**   
**but jokes aside,**

**from: elaine**   
**you'd never lose me, mike.**


	7. Chapter 7

they're in michael wheeler's basement and the entire party were having a little too much fun. they had been watching movies since the break of dawn and it felt like something out of a netflix series. they had been waking up, reaching for whatever snacks they could find and they would eventually fall back asleep. they were seniors and their exams were pretty early in december, so they could easily skip out a day or two without any punishment.

it's the middle of the day when the first text comes in. he's half asleep and he can hear max whispering. mike grunts and reaches for his phone.

**from: elaine**   
**i just woke up**

**from: elaine**   
**are we still going out tonight?**

shit.

mike forgot to talk to his friends.

he looks over at his friends and they're ironically all awake. they're going through the netflix recommendations and trying their best not to wake him up. at least they were. once dustin realizes that he's awake, he's smiling brightly and yelling excitedly.

"mike, you're up!"

he groans at his reaction. he doesn't know why his friends weren't using their inside voice. even max was and he was pretty sure that she'd cook him on a frying pan.

"finally, you're awake. we were thinking about ordering pizza. do you want some?" he finishes his question and he needs a second to analyze everything. the television is on, he's with his friends, it's senior day and he got a text from elaine.

shit.

 _elaine_.

"yeah, yeah. shit. i woke up for a reason." mike grunts. "elaine wants to know if you guys want to come to the arcade with us."

"elaine? who's elaine?" lucas asks and he's extremely curious. especially when they're best bros and he hasn't even mentioned that name. all he knew was that he was texting a girl and that the girl made him smile a little too way sometimes. that was really it. "is it the criminal?"

mike laughs and he's shaking his head. "she's not a criminal. but yes. that's the 'criminal'" he says, air quoting lucas words. "she told me to invite you guys to the arcade."

"wait what?" will asks, in confusion. he looks half asleep himself. "isn't it a date?"

"oh god, is she weird? like really weird? i imagine her with long blonde hair and weird glasses and a huge mole on her nose." max says and she's shuddering in disgust at the thought. he's furrowing his eyebrows in confusion and dustin only fans him off.

"we were watching victorious. ignore her."

and so he does. he also ignores the comment of them being on a joke. "no, not at all. she's absolutely really good. and doesn't look like that at all. she's really sweet. you guys will like her."

"so, she's cute?" max teases.

"extremely. but that's not the point-" he says, eyeing the phone and he's watching how the minutes pass. he doesn't want her to think that he's ignoring her texts. at all.

"oh my god, you have a crush on elaine!" lucas accuses and he's blushing red.

**he does not like elaine.**

"shut up please. are you guys going to the arcade? i have to answer." he questions and max is the one that's instantly replying.

"yes we are! obviously."

thank god, a reply.

he quickly unlocks his phone and he's taping on the notification. he's ignoring the noise in the background because he has a feeling of what they're saying. they're probably talking about mike having a huge crush on her. they're probably talking about mike's past girlfriends.

**to elaine: yes, we are!**

"we need to see if she's actually pretty! he have questionable taste." will argues and that's when he's snapped into the noise. he was right.

"hey, i do not!" he says and mike's throwing his phone to his side. he doesn't have bad taste.

"okay. for once, i agree with wheeler." max states. "he doesn't have bad taste. i thought heather holloway was pretty." she's munching on some random chips and he doesn't even know which ones due to how dark the basement is.

"agreed." dustin says and lucas is patting will's back.

"will, you just don't like girls..."


	8. Chapter 8

**from: michael**   
**tonight at seven?**

**to: michael**   
**perfect! yeah!**

el types, forcing herself to reply. she's grinding her teeth in utter pain and she's trying her best to not react to the sensations. she doesn't want to alert her dad and she doesn't want to alert her brother either. she doesn't want to bother anybody. she's tired of it.

and it's so ironic because it's friday. the day that everybody's free from their job to take care of her and she's clenching her teeth to avoid a sound.

some days, she could handle her illness.

it was only an ache of bone and it was only an ache of her arm. and that was fine.

but other days, like today, it felt like it excruciating pain. her head was thrown on the sheets and she's trying to hold herself together. there's tears springing out of her eyes and she knew that if she made a sound, she'd be whisked off to the hospital. and el couldn't handle that. she wanted to be normal for once and this was her one chance.

there's a knock on the door and she knows that it's steve.

"el, are you awake?"

she biting down on her lip and she feels it raw. it hurts. her entire body feels like it hurts. she can't help the sob that leaves her mouth and the thud of her cellphone. the door slams open and her brother's instantly rushing to her aid.

"el. d-"

"no, no. steve. please. don't call him." el pleads and through the tears she's begging. she feels like she can't breathe and she's not sure if it's because of the pain, the crying, or the thought of not being a normal teenager for once.

"el, you're in pai-"

"i'm going to meet some friends tonight. please don't call dad. please don't." she begs but there's so many tears down her face that steve can't help freaking out.

"do you want anything? how can i help you?"

"ice. please get me ice."

"el, the doctor-" he says and she knows what the doctors said. ice is going to make her bones ache more in the long run. but it's okay. she can deal with that later on. "i don't care." she grits, "please get me ice. please."


	9. Chapter 9

**to: elaine**   
**did you ditch us?**

**to: elaine**   
**elllllllll.**

**from: elaine**   
**hold on. i'm getting out of the car.**

"is that her?" max says and michael only looks up at her words.

there's a blue car and there's el inside. she's talking with somebody in the car and she looks absolutely defeated. his eyes watch as she's pushing the door open and she really looks pretty. she's wearing a nice sweater and some jeans. but then there's a walking cane in her right hand and he's furrowing his eyebrows together in confusion.

"oh my god, mike. is she blind?" dustin says and god, he can be so insensitive at times.

"no. she's not. she opened the door, dustin." max replies and the stranger that drove her to the arcade, is waving over for mike. he watches how she's dependent on the stick and how pained she looks with each step she takes.

"mike. steve wants to talk to you." el says, breaking him away from his thoughts and he's nodding at her words. he's confused. extremely confused. he's resting his hand on the car and he's eye level with steve.

"hi, you're mike right?"

he nods.

"i'm steve. her brother. call me if she starts crying." he informs the younger male and he's scribbling something on a piece of paper. it's his phone number and he's grabbing it in utter confusion.

"w-what? why would she be crying?"

steve groans. of course she wouldn't tell him.

"el's _sick_. just call me if she cries."


	10. Chapter 10

the party absolutely adores el. they don't mind that she's not jumping and are as hectic as they are because she still laughs the loudest. she has a bright smile on her face and it's obvious that she's having fun. she's playing a few games and when it feels like it's too much, she's back to sitting on the empty machines. el's sitting on an empty "motorcycle" and beside her, mike sits.

"i didn't know that mike had such a cute friend. i would've made a move on you quicker." the redhead says and she's throwing the girl a wink. the brunette only blushes at her words.

"hey, why are you acting like i'm not here!" lucas yells and will takes the opportunity to score in air hockey. when the other scores he's groaning. he looks over at el and he's complaining. "when it's not your boyfriend, it's your girlfriend."

"shut up." max teases and soon enough, the three of them are engaged in a conversation. dustin, like always, was glued to one of the gun games and he's flirting with one of the girls.

"hi." mike says and he's been quiet all night. he was often quiet but this was out of his comfort zone. at least that's what she thought.

"hey." he says and he's looking over at her cane. it's pink and it seems to even have stickers.

"you okay?" he questions.

"it hurts sometimes, but i'm okay." she shrugs off with a small smile on her face. she's used to being asked questions like these. "at least today i am."

. . .

"your brother said you were sick." el frowns and she hates when steve tells people that. the brunette knows that he means no harm when it comes to that, but she feels absolutely fragile.

"he shouldn't have told you that."

"why?"

"i wanted to tell you that." she says and she's pulling the cane to the other side. she doesn't want him to see it. she feels like he's going to do what everybody does.

"when were you?" he questions and he feels slightly hurt. he's opened up to her and she knows so many things about his home situation yet he knows nothing about her. she gives him comfort and never asks for it.

"i don't know." she laughs. "hopefully never."

el catches the frown on his face. "mike, my condition doesn't lessen who i am."

"i know, but--- i opened up to you."

"would you have talked with me if i told you i was sick? you talked to me like i was normal person. and i missed that. i missed this." she raises her hand and she's pointing to his friends. dustin finally joined the party and he has food in his hands. "i don't have any friends because i can't handle the pity looks. notice how your friends haven't thrown me a glance. so please, take yours off your face. i'm okay mike."

"okay."

she smiles looking over at him and she's throwing a compliment his way. she hates when there's tension. "you look really nice today. i never thought i'd see you in **color**."

he laughs, "i thought today was special."

"it is." she says, swinging her legs. she's shorter than him and it makes him smile.

"el, come on! wheeler! we're missing two." max says and before he can say no, el is nodding at her words. she's looking over at him with sparkling eyes and he doesn't even realize that he's standing up.

the girl reaches for her cane and instead, she's met with michael wheeler's hand. he has a smile on her face and she's looking up at him.

**"hold onto me, yeah?"**


	11. Chapter 11

**from: elaine**   
**i had so much fun today.**

**from: elaine**   
**your friends are really fun.**

**to: elaine**   
**they're alright.**

**to: elaine**   
**you're alright too.**

**from: elaine**   
**har har. dummy.**

**to: elaine**   
**did you get home safe?**

**from: elaine**   
**yeah. i did.**

**to: elaine**   
**good.. i'm glad.**

**from: elaine**   
**did you?**

**to: elaine**   
**yeah. lucas dropped me off.**

**from: elaine**   
**lucas... he's dating will and max? right?**

**to: elaine**   
**yeah. i don't know how he handles it**

**from: elaine**   
**dating two people at once?**

**to: elaine**   
**dating max**

**from: elaine**   
**stop! she's so sweet.**

**to: elaine**   
**potato, potato..**

**from: elaine**   
**you're so mean. i'm not texting you back.**

**to: elaine**   
**no no wait ellie :(**

**from: elaine**   
**hmph.**

**to: elaine**   
**my sweet ellie**

**to: elaine**   
**my pretty elaine**

she's sitting up, she's in her purple pajamas and her cheeks are bursting color.

**from: elaine**   
**you... think i'm pretty?**

**to: elaine**   
**yes, i do.**

**from: elaine**   
**oh.**

oh? what does that mean? he's chewing on his lower lip. should he text her back- say sorry?

**from: elaine**   
**i think you're pretty too, mike.**


	12. Chapter 12

the two weeks that came after the party's official meeting and mike calling her pretty, were probably the best days of her life. steve would constantly drive her to mike's house, where the party would be waiting outside for her. some days she'd rush out of the car and other days, she was struggling with the cane on her hand. still, every single day was filled with laughter. 

she grew close to every single one of them. she'd make them brownies and they'd munch on it like kids. they'd watch the dumbest movies and play the dumbest games. her brown eyes would watch in awe as dustin & lucas beat the hell out of will & max in charades with mike's hand on her thigh. he'd draw figures lazily and she caught how it was a habit of him. she also noticed how much he'd cut off cigarettes in these two weeks. so she was bound to be happier. 

"el! come on. i'm sure that we can beat max and lucas!" dustin encouraged, grinning widely as will threw himself on one of the sofas in defeat. nobody in this world could beat dustin and lucas when it came to charades. mike was absolutely sure of it. el smiles widely at the offer and she's nodding. she's like a little kid rushing to the ice cream truck. michael's hand leaves her thigh and she's standing up a little too quickly. 

_"el, you have to be careful. remember, you're delicate." the doctors would say and she'd fill with so much anger when they'd say those words. she was far from delicate. she was strong._

_but was **she?**_

her hands are pressed to the floor and she doesn't know how she fell so quick. she can feel her legs. she can feel her hands. she can feel the softness of the carpet on the floor and she can hear her pattering heart. she can also feel her friends crowding her but she can't help but laugh. she can't help but because in her seventeen years of life, this is the most alive she has ever felt. 

"el, are you okay?" mike asks and his eyes are full of worry. she looks over at him and she's nodding at him with tears in her eyes. she's happy. she's really happy. 

"i'm great. thank you." she says, wiping the tears in her face and soon, she's being hugged. her eyes go wide and she doesn't even realize that the party is hugging her as tight as they are. she looks over at mike, who's equally as surprised as her. 

"come on, wheeler. we don't bite." she says with a smile, stretching a hand and he'd be a sucker if he said no to elaine hopper. they don't catch karen walking down to peek at the teenagers and when she sees them hugging and laughing too hard, she only smiles. 

mike's happier these days too. 

he can't help but stare at elaine with bright eyes. she's sick but she still dances. she dances with max to whatever song is on the radio and she runs harder than all of them when she can. the girl makes stories out of thin air and he's sure that the stars were replicas of her eyes. she talks. but she talks about things that heal him. things he likes. she talks about music, she talks about art, she's even mentioned his dad at times. and he doesn't feel that burn in his throat. 

"some things... you just can't change." she'd say. their deepest thoughts would be close to midnight and she'd whisper. her dad always made rounds at night and while she thought she was being slick whispering, he could always hear her whispering and giggling. "your mom made her choice, mike. you can't be angry at her for that... you forget that you're a teenager and that you won't live there forever. if your mom wants to settle for him, then so be it. but you don't settle for less. ever. don't be your mom and marry somebody whose going to be your partner in crime forever. who'll eat noodles when there's nothing else in the cupboards and won't hesitate to call you out on your bullshit. a friend. a best friend."

those words echo in his head and he feels like he's realized so many things. he forgets that he's graduating and that he's leaving soon. that living under that household won't be forever and that it won't be like this forever. and that makes him break out in a sob. the line's quiet and he's crying into his phone. he feels pathetic, like a child. 

_"i got your back, mike. i won't leave."_ she'd comfort him and he'd appreciate it. 

she was his best friend. 

she was the one who he wanted to eat noodles with.

the line is quiet and he sniffles. wiping his tears away. 

"el, you're still there?"

"mhm." she says, but she sounds distant. almost like she's falling asleep. he lets out a chuckle. 

"shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"i should. but i'm having fun with you." she says in a whine and he feels his heart thump. 

he likes her. 

he likes her so much. 

"hey el?" 

"yeah, mike?"

"..."

"nothing." 

"i hate when you do that!" she giggles and he smiles smally. 

one day he'll tell her. 


	13. Chapter 13

el was acting strange. she had been acting strange every since their late night talk. she was curt with her words, her texts had a huge gap between hours and he understood.

she was sick.

and it wasn't strange for elaine to sleep all day. but now with him knowing that she was ill, he was a little bit more understanding. he wouldn't tease her and call her lazy like he would before.

but she's different. really different.

he can feel it buried between his lungs and he can't breathe at the thought.

**from: elaine (6:30am)**

**i'm sorry i've been sleeping so much. i haven't felt good lately. i miss you.**

there's so many things he doesn't understand. she tells him so little about her illness and he doesn't dare ask. he doesn't want to ask the question that's slowly becoming one of his biggest fears.

is she going to die?

**to: elaine (10:30am)**   
**it's okay.**

**to: elaine (8:00pm)**   
**i hope you're sleeping well.**

_is she going to die?_

a few minutes pass and now, there's a gut feeling telling him to reach out. it's more persistent and he feels like she's not okay.

**to: elaine (8:10pm)**   
**el. are you okay?**

**to: elaine (8:50pm)**   
**i know that you don't owe me a respond but i'm really worried.**

**to: elaine (10:00pm)**   
**fuck it. i'm calling steve.**


	14. Chapter 14

mike didn't hesitate to grab the number that was shoved in his jacket and he's scrambling to call steve. his fear moves him and he can't control himself. he feels guilty because he's calling her older brother about her but what else could he do?

"hello?" a voice comes through and he knows it's steve. he sounds tense and he can hear beeping in the background. he feels a coil in his stomach and it's a knot of anxiety.

"s-steve. it's mike. mike wheeler. i'm so sorry for calling you this late and i really shouldn't but how's---" he starts only to be cut off by the older one.

"el?"

mike gulps and he nods. the silence only confirms steve's question.

"she's been acting strange all these days. i noticed it but i thought it was normal girl stuff. she gets strange sometimes. but when i checked in her, i saw her passed out. she was gone fucking cold. we had to call the ambulance."

steve rambles and he doesn't know the distaste on mike's tongue.

is she okay? is she awake? he's questioning to himself and he's aching to grab the cigarette carton that's thrown to the side. he barely has one cigarette left and right now, it's so tempting.

"she's okay now. i don't know. the doctors won't stop freaking out and doing tests." he says and that doesn't comfort him at all. steve lets out a forced laugh. "i'm not helping you, am i?"

"no." he forces out.

"she's wide awake and she asked about you. i've never seen her in this state. she's more scared about how you're going to react than what the doctors might say." he says with a laugh leaving his mouth and that's what make mike whisper his next words.

"c-can i go see her?"

steve thinks for a second. he looks in the hospital room and he catches how she hasn't slept a wink. her dad is sitting right beside her, talking through the phone with his mom and he won't let go of her hand. he can see how he brushes her knuckles and how his leg shakes. he's anxious.

"if you're not scared of meeting her dad, yeah."


	15. Chapter 15

michael didn't think about it twice. he was going to that hospital even if he had to drag himself there. he was grabbing the loose change from his drawers, his phone was shoved in his familiar jacket and he's making his way downstairs. he wasn't the best dressed at the moment, wearing some grey sweatpants and bright red shirt. not to mention his slides and the jacket. he was sure that lucas would probably vomit at the sight but he really didn't have time to waste. he didn't even bother making his hair manageable.

he's quiet down the stairs because his mom is finally home from work and holly is soundly sleeping. or at least he's trying. he can hear the television and he knows that his dad is wide awake. for once, mike's actually thankful.

in another circumstance, he would've walked to the hospital. probably taken the bus. but it's late and he can't miss this chance. he rushes to ted, whose watching whatever on the screen and he doesn't even know why he's asking. maybe it's because he misses a time where they didn't argue all the same or a time where he actually liked hanging out with him.

"hey dad. i need to borrow your car. is that cool?"

the voice doesn't register at first. at all.

"i'm sorry. what? you're talking with me?" ted questions and he's in genuine surprise. mike would rather swallow a tennis ball than talk to his dad. (or so he's heard him say.)

"yes, i am. dad, i really don't have time for this. i need your car." he pleads.

**"are you in trouble?"**

"no, i'm not -- god, dad. please the car."

"michael, i need to know." he's stern, standing up from the sofa.

"el's in the hospital and i have to go. please. i'll talk to you later. i promise."

he hesitates. and he's looking for any trace of snark. any type of attitude but there's nothing. nothing at all. maybe that's why he says yes.

"please call me when you get to the hospital."

"oh my god, thank you." he thanks and he's rushing to the kitchen counter.

he feels like he's lost so much time begging for the keys. he grabs them instantly and he doesn't catch how ted's now leaning on the wall. mike's caught up with having everything with him that he only hears his words once he opens the door.

"do you **hate** me, mike?"

that makes him freeze.

"i don't hate you, dad. i'm just... angry. but let's talk about this later."

with that he leaves.


	16. Chapter 16

elaine has had a few episodes before. it's in the package when you're sick. but this one had hit her a little bit different than the others. it started a few days beforehand. she felt disconnected from her body and she was barely talking to anybody. she'd see the texts from mike and max, clogging her notifications. the party would tag her in things but she'd only turn around and sleep. and she thought that maybe she was going through the before-your-period days.

but no. today had been bad.

her memories of earlier was hazy. she remembers trying to brush her hair after a shower and falling to the carpeted floor. something that happened every other day. but something inside of her snapped open.

el, in her seventeen years of life, never snapped at her illness. she'd get frustrated and she'd cry, but the feeling of dread was never there. but now there was. she was looking down at her legs with tears in her eyes and she could see them physically falling onto her skin.

_"we're going to be the best of friends." max had told her with a bright smile._

her palms are soon in fists and she's punching her legs. she can barely feel the pain and maybe that's why she kept going. she kept going until steve came into her room and found her like this. she knew that she was going to bruise. she knew that her legs were going to be covered in them and that her doctor was going to scold her. steve grabs her arms and she tries pushing him away.

_"mike hasn't smiled like this in ages." lucas tells her._

"el. el." steve tries but nothing gets through her. she's like a brick wall and it's not until her head feels lightheaded that she finally stops. she has a headache and she's soon out like a light.

she hated being a bother. she hated that his dad had to leave work early and that steve was glued to her side. she hated that with a passion.

_ maybe that's why she was thankful that the doctors said that she wouldn't make it past autumn. _

"i need to go smoke." hopper says and she's looking over at him with a small smile. "where did your brother go?"

"dad, i'm okay. nothing's going to happen. you can go smoke. i'm already at the hospital. what's going to happen?"

"yeah, we'll watch her." steve says and she's looking over at the door with furrowed eyebrows. steve's standing there alone with a smile and soon, mike is in the frame. her eyes goes wide and her heart race increases. she doesn't notice due to the surprise but hopper sure as hell does.

"mike." she says and she feels herself tear up. she's so happy that he's here.

"el." he says with the same expression in his face and he has flowers in his hands. he looks nervous and she can't help but reach for him.

"y-you're here? are those flowers for me?" she questions and he nods. that's when he enters the room with trembling hands and it's like they're in their own world. the flowers are pink. they're carnations. he thought they'd fit her the best.

"y-yeah." he says with a voice crack and he winces. what a way to make an entrance. "i called steve. i got really nervous after not hearing from you."

"i'm sorry-" el immediately apologizes and hopper's breaking the small bubble.

"um. who are you?" hopper asks. his eyebrows are furrowed and he's standing tall. he has his arms crossed and he looks over at steve. "is this one of your college friends, steve?"

"dad-- this is mike. from youth club." el says, trying to catch her dad's eyes because she can feel mike trembling in his tracks.

"well, michael. don't you think it's a little too late to be roaming the streets? hawkins can be dangerous sometimes." he warns and before he can scare her best friend away, she's reaching for his hand. she tugs gently.

hopper turns to look over at her. she's begging with her eyes. she wants him to stay. she really wants him to stay. she'd use the same eyes when she wanted to play with the neighbors as a kid and she'd use those eyes when steve asked who wanted to go out. it didn't take the head of the police long to figure out that el had a crush on this boy.

and any logical dad would be skeptical about this. extremely skeptical.

but this wasn't a normal situation.

"okay. steve and i are going for a smoke." he says and she can see mike's body loosen up. she looks over at steve whose giving her a small smile and she wishes she could thank him for everything he's done for her. her dad grabs his jacket and leads the way.

but not without saying,

"but michael. we're going to talk after i come back."

michael nods at his firm words.

"i, on the other hand, i'm heading home for tonight okay?" steve says and el nods at her words. "take care of her for me, wheeler."

mike nods once again and steve's turning to follow hopper out the door.

"steve!" the hospitalized girl calls out and that makes both of them stop. they turn to face her in surprise and she gives him a small smile. "i love you. both of you."

"i love you too. i'll see you tomorrow." he says, throwing a smile at his sister and hopper looks over at the tall teenager.

"i won't see you tomorrow. i'll be back in a bit."

the menacing words make mike shiver and soon the both of them are alone in the hospital room. he's still clutching the flowers and she's trying to fix her appearance. el knows she looks like a damn mess. she's in a hospital gown, princess sheets over her legs and she can feel the dried blood on the tip of her nose.

the environment is one full of nerves and soon, el breaks the tension. she's hooked to an thousand things but she's still as bright as ever. elaine hopper's soul shines more than anything in this entire world. he's sure of it now.

"mike. i can't believe you couldn't handle a few days without me." she's teasing, trying to make light of the situation. "may i?" the girl reaches for the flowers and he lets go of them. he doesn't know what to say. he really doesn't. "they're really pretty mike, how did you know they were my favorite?"

he doesn't want to pretend like everything's okay.

"el, god you fucking scared me today. i thought i'd lose you." he says, opening his heart to her and she's staring at the flowers. she's letting out a laugh and it hurts her body. she won't let him know that though.

"you can't get rid of me that easy, wheeler."

he sits on the end of the hospital bed and she looks up at him. there's tears in his eyes. so many tears. she's staring at him, pushing the flowers aside. he looks like he's going to shatter in pieces and all el wants to do is hold him together.

"mike ---"

"don't do that. don't joke about you dying. don't joke about it." he says and he's stern. "i was in the car thinking. i was thinking of what to tell you. i was scared of what to find. i know that your favorite color is pink but i don't know what's your biggest fear. yet you know what's mine."

she's watching.

"i like you, el. and being in this hospital is scaring the hell of me because i don't know what's going on with you. i don't know if there's going to be more late night drives to the hospital. i want to be here with you. i want to be here. i don't want none of bullshit when i know you're probably terrified of what's happening to you."

and she doesn't know why she's tearing up.

"i could give a shit if you don't like me back, el. i don't fucking care. but please, please." he begs and the rawness in his voice makes her ball a fist of her sheets. "please stop pretending like you're not scared of everything that's going on. it's okay to be you. it's okay to be scared."

and she doesn't know if it's because she's comfortable. she doesn't know if it's because she's so tired of pretending and so tired of being sick that she's crying. she's crying hard.

"mike, i'm going to die." she says, so sure that it breaks mike's heart in half. "the doctor's said that i'm not going to make it to autumn. did you know that it's my birthday in autumn? i've gone to so many doctors that i don't even know what i have. my dad doesn't know either. the doctor that saw me tonight said that i had a more complicated version of friedreich's ataxia."

he's watching as she destroys herself for his eyes only.

"i've googled all of these diseases. i'm not supposed to die if i have this disease. unless i have a heart disease and my heart's healthy. so i don't understand what's going on."

el's just a kid.

"and i like you. so much. but i can't give you the heartache of me being gone. you nor the party. you guys have taught me so much. here i thought i was teaching you how to be more positive. but you guys have taught me to live in the moment and you guys... i'm going to miss you guys so much."

he's crying too. he doesn't realize it.

"you're going to live past next november."

she shakes her head, "i don't know."

"you are. i know it. and we're going to spend that christmas together. i'll wish it on my candle this year." he whispers and he almost forgot that his birthday was so close.

"we're going to spend so many christmas together, el."

she looks up at him with teary eyes,

"do you **promise**?"

"i promise." he says without a second thought and he's wiping her tears away. his hands are cold. after his hands fall to his lap, she imitates his previous movements. wiping all of his tears away as well. it's a precious moment. intimate.

"hey mike?"

"yeah?"

"can i kiss you?"


	17. Chapter 17

**to: el**   
**i didn't want to meet your dad with my tongue down your throat**

**from: el**   
**oh my god... stop! your tongue wasn't down my throat. you're so annoying.**

**to: el**   
**you should've heard the talk he gave me. he said that he'd shoot me if i even thought about breaking your heart. that he'd forgive what he saw if we never kissed again.**

**from: el**   
**did you agree?**

**to: el**   
**yes.**

**from: el**   
**... you're lying right?**

**to: el**   
**obviously.**

**from: el**   
**okay good.**

**to: el**  
 **wow, you can't keep your lips off me?** 😉

 **from: el**  
 **can you shut up? my god...** 😤😤 ****

**from: el**   
**here i was going to tell you that i'm getting discharged tomorrow.**

**to: el**   
**WHAT**

**to: el**   
**CAN I SEE YOU TOMORROW???**

**from: el**   
**i'm pretty sure that my dad is going to want to watch a movie with me tomorrow. the doctors spoke to him and he said that he has some news for me...**

**to: el**   
**good news?**

**from: el**   
**i don't know. maybe i'll die tomorrow.**

**to: el**   
**elaine.**

**from: el**   
**sorry, sorry...**

**to: el**   
**the party misses you.**

**to: el**   
**i miss you too.**

**from: el**   
**i miss you more. i miss you guys so much.**

**from: el**   
**i'm going to ask dad if we can hang out the day after tomorrow.**

**to: el**   
**the day after tomorrow? that's...**

**to: el**   
**the day after your birthday!**

**to: el**   
**holy shit. already?**

**from: el**   
**i know... i'm excited. i won't be able to see you tomorrow, but we'll celebrate.**

**to: el**   
**you're an angel. i swear.**

**from: el**   
**shut up, mike wheeler.**

**to: el**  
 **ever since you've been talking to max, you've been meaner. bring me old el, pls.** 💔

**from: el**   
**idiot...**

**from: el**  
💜


	18. Chapter 18

michael wasn't excited for his birthday. at all. he had gone to bed with elaine on the phone and he had zero intention of getting out of his bed. he was grumbling, his head under his pillow, but his mom was still knocking on his door. it was early and he really didn't want to wake up.

"michael, happy birthday!" his mom says. she's knocking on his door and he's clinging to his bed. he doesn't want to move. at all. he wants to sleep in until he's no longer drowsy. but karen is opening his door and he's curling in a ball. "come on, mike! we have to sing happy birthday... i want to sing happy birthday to my boy. i have to go to work..." she says with a sigh and she's sitting on the edge of the bed. she reaches for the curls that peak out and he forgets how much he misses his mom sometimes. "you're nineteen now. i have to enjoy these moments with you."

mike peaks out of his cave and rests his head on the mattress, where his mom can actually see his face. "you're acting like i'm going to run away and leave you tomorrow. but let's go." he sits up and she's planting a kiss on his head. "happy birthday mike. now come on. breakfast is getting cold." karen says and this time, he's not grumbling. he's rushing to grab a shirt and he's dragging his feet downstairs.

he can hear his mother laughing and he's scratching his head in confusion. once he's in downstairs, he catches how there's multiple pancakes around the table and there's a shower of gifts. there's streamers and banners and he's so confused.

"surprise, wheeler!" max yells and she's popping a streamer towards him. there's confetti falling on her feet and he's just blinking. the party is slowly surrounding him, holly's on lucas shoulders and they all have smiles on their faces."we decided to do something different this year. your dad had this idea.. and we might not be able to hang out together, but i wanted to make sure that your friends are here for you." karen says with a small smile and he's smiling softly at her words.

"holy shit, thank you." he says and before she can chew him out, she's pulling her into his arms. he's giving her a tight squeeze.

"thank you, mom."

"don't thank me, it was your dad's idea." karen says through the hug and he's looking over at his dad. whose shaking his head.

"this wasn't my surprise. my surprise is supposed to be---" there's a knock on the door and ted is smiling. he's opening the door and he really hoped that it wasn't a clown. his dad wasn't good at surprises. but damn, this one was the best one yet. when the door is fully open, el is standing there. she's wearing a pretty dress and this time, she's using crutches to motor herself.

"el, oh my god." he says, passing by everyone and he's pulling her into the tightest hug he could muster. "i thought you were in the hospital. you told me that--"

"i was discharged this morning and i wanted to spend it with you." she says into his chest and he's cheesing a little too hard. he can hear the click of cameras and he wants to kiss her so bad. but he can hear the mumbling in the background and he knows that they'd throw everybody in a roller-coaster.

"steve says happy birthday, by the way." she says, pulling away from his lanky body and he's looking at the car that dropped her off. steve smiles and he's throwing a wave his way.

and god, this was the start of everything.

everybody was eating breakfast and they were all talking, aching for his attention. he was thrown between conversations and he couldn't help but feel content. his family was here, his friends were here and his girl was here. he couldn't help but feel the luckiest.

he was opening dustin's present but he could still hear karen, el & holly hitting it off.

"oh wow, these are really good." el glows.

"really? i tried this recipe today! i saw it on facebook." karen says almost in surprised and el nods in absolute content. it's some type of strawberry pancake with excessive whipped cream. she's sitting beside holly, whose eating too. "you can taste the softest in these. they're great! do you think so, holly?" el says stretching out and holly's smiling widely. she's shy but she likes her a lot. he can tell.

"wheeler, open your presents!" dustin says. the presents are all surprises to him. dustin gives him colored shirts, claiming how he needs to dress in color and he laughs really hard. all of them do. max gives him a hoodie that's actually of his interest and she rolls her eyes, claiming that she doesn't care about what he says. his mom hands over the extra car, earning loud howls and he's spinning her around.

his dad pulls him apart when they're all distracted. he watches how karen's grabbing her own apron. "hey, mike. i have to take karen to work. i'm going to be home late tonight, so order some pizza for holly and you okay? no funny business with elaine, okay?" ted says and he's in confusion. where would he even go?

"where are you going?" he smiles,

"i got a job down at the repair shop. i'm going to see how it goes today."

"holy shit." he says and mike feels like he's dreaming. this has to be a dream.

"you got a job? and you brought el here? are you even my dad?"

"shut up, mike." he says, but he's tagging him in a hug. it's heartfelt and mike feels like crying. he's really happy.

the day eventually progresses and the party slowly parts from each other. maybe it's because they noticed how antsy mike was getting and how he wanted to spend time with el by himself. which they couldn't blame him. none at all. holly was talking on the phone on the phone with her friends while the duo were in his basement.

this time, the basement wasn't a mess and the two of them were on the sofa. there was music in the background and they were peppering kisses on their lips. el would giggle with every single kiss and he'd even kiss her nose at times. it was nice.

it was nice to be an actual couple.

she reaches for his face, planting more kisses on his lips and he's smiling against her lips.

"i missed you."

"and i missed you."


	19. Chapter 19

**to: mike**   
**merry** **christmas baby!!**

**to: mike**   
**i hope you had a good day and you got all you wanted** **.**

**from: mike**   
**i** **got your pajamas :( i wished i could've seen you** **:(**

**to:** **mike**   
**you're** **so cute :( we can ft** **tonight** **?**

**from:** **mike**   
**obviously** **.**

**from: mike**   
**send** **me a selfie?**

**to:** **mike**   
**mhm** **. always.**

**to: mike**   
**not a selfie but my dad took this and i thought it looked pretty nice :D**

**[insert picture]**

**from: mike**   
**PRETTY** **GIRL THINGS**

**from** **: mike**   
**all** **you bitches wanna be like me, wanna get booked like me**

**to** **:** **mike**   
**omg mike.**

**from: mike**   
**will** **showed me tik toks.**

**to** **:** **mike**   
**a selfie** **?**

**from: mik** **e**   
**oh** **my god.**   
**okay.**

**from: mike**

**[insert picture]**

**from: mike**   
**i took this with my new laptop**

**to** **: mike**  
 **omg flex..** 😎

**to: mike**   
**my pretty boyfriend :(**


	20. Chapter 20

elaine hated the thought of not being able to spend new years eve with mike.

it was new years eve and after much begging, her dad told her that she couldn't go out. they were getting ready for the new years and what it was going to bring. the good news he had found a new physician who could help her with her current issues. the physician had mentioned wanting to see el when she was relaxed and would evaluate her from there. the brunette was slumped in her couch, arms crossed over her hands and she hated it. she really did. her eyes were glued on the television but her expression didn't change at all.

"hey, stop pouting. you're going to greet the new year frowning." her stepmom says and steve laughs at his mom's joke.

"she's whining cause she won't be able to see her boyfriend." her brother teases and she hates how she even told him about mike asking her out. she slaps his shoulder harshly but like her best friend, she teases him back.

"you saw nancy and jonathan earlier, so shut up." she snaps back and he's instantly arguing with her.

"i hate you." he says, throwing his arm around her and she's laughing loudly. they're play wrestling and her crutches are by her side. they're laughing like the idiots they are and hopper's quick to shut the two of them down.

"hey, hey. steve be careful with her. also, we have guests." hopper says and el doesn't even bother to look over. it's probably one of his dad's friends. so she only fixes her outfit. 

"el, aren't you going to great your boyfriend?" her stepmom says teasingly and she's looking over. and there, in the flesh, is mike. he has a smile on his face and his hands are shoved in his jacket.

"mike!" she yelps, reaching for her crutches and she's careful with her walking. she doesn't want to go back to the hospital. especially today. behind mike, max peaks and el's smiling wider.

"you brought the whole party?"

"not only them."

"jonathan?" steve calls out and he notices the lanky teenager in the back. he also notices nancy.

"my house is full of teenagers." hopper comments to his wife, but he can't help the smile on his face when he sees how happy el is. they eat and hopper swears that he's never seen his daughter so happy. throughout the whole day, she's been smiling. the day goes great. it's almost like a dream.

the teenagers are outside when it's 11:55 and the couples are all huddled together. her stepmom has to tell hopper that they're teenagers and that they'll be okay by themselves. that el is going to be okay by herself.

the party are turning on sparklers and el has thrown her crutches to her side. she's holding hands with max as they do. they're jittery and they're running around the street. they're like kids and el can't help the lightness in her chest.

"so you're saying that i won't have a new years kiss?" dustin says in the background and lucas answers instantly.

"yes."

"hey will, can i kiss your boyfriend?" dustin questions and will's reaction makes everybody around them laugh.

"what?!" he says.

"no kissing, please. we're trying to talk." nancy says, with a laugh and she's laughing. nancy was slowly coming around and she was spending more time at the wheeler house. which mike couldn't help but love.

"shut up, nancy!"

"come on, guys! it's almost time."

"i'll race you?" el questions. they're at a comfortable distance and this would make a fun run. at least she thought.

"can you?" max asks worriedly and el furrows her eyebrows together.

"i can! why don't you believe me?""alright... one! two! three!" max yelps and soon, max is running.

she's in first place and she doesn't catch how el starts, only to stop. her head feels extremely dizzy and she's heaving midway through the run. her nose is oozing blood and her eyes are furrowing. she feels hazy. the girl falls on her knees. she knows that's going to leave a scab.

she takes a second to take a breath before anybody realizes. usually, it take thirty second for anybody to realize she's on the floor. she shakes her head and she's wiping her nose with the back of her hand. she forces a laugh and she's standing up.

"max, you won!" she yells and she's almost dragging her feet. she can tell how worried steve is by the way his head peeks and how mike stares, but she's trying her best to play it cool. she makes her way to her boyfriend and she's clutching his wrist harshly.

"i saw that." he whispers and she's breathing deeply.

"it's not big deal. just hold onto me, yeah?"

"always."

"el, are you okay?" max questions and el nods.

"don't worry, max. i promise i'm okay." she lies and max can't help but frown.

"max. i liked running with you. i'm okay. i promise." she says and max nods with a smile.

"okay."

"five!" dustin yells and max is scattering to lucas.

"four!"

"three!"

"two!"

"one."

the fireworks are all over hawkins and there's kisses being shared everywhere. mike looks down at his girl, who's giving him a small smile. her chest is slowly slowing down and she's reassuring him with the brush of her thumb.

"how about we kiss and i'll get you a band-aid for your knee?"

"you're really the man after my heart, mike wheeler."

"that's the plan, miss hopper." she's smiling and their kiss is small.

but soon, he's helping her clean her busted knee and she's holding herself tall with the crutches. nobody notices that her heart won't stop racing and how dizzy she feels, but elaine only blames the adrenaline of the night.

because that would make sense.

except it's not the adrenaline of the night.

it's something much more serious than that.


	21. Chapter 21

el's physician visit turns into a surgery.

a surgery that comes as a surprised.

michael had never seen her episodes and nobody in the party has seen him either. obviously. the girl didn't want her best friends to see her in such critical situation. but this one, just happens.

the party were in one of the highest fields in hawkins and they had started school a few days before this. hopper was skeptical at first and even asked steve to go with her. but after begging, he said yes. will had music playing and she was spinning in one of her dresses.

max, mike and dustin were looking for animals for one of their experiments and it was fine. everything was fine. lucas was with her, so was will. everything was **fine**. until her legs gave out.

"oh shit, el are you okay?" lucas asks, kneeling to her eye level and she looks up. she's trying to focus.

but she can't.

her heart is racing and she's heaving for ear. lucas asks and freezes when he catches how she reacts. there's blood dripping down her nose and she's faded. she's not there with them.

"mike-- mike, michael!" lucas yells and he looks back in confusion. only to catch the situation. lucas has el in his hands. she's passed out and she has blood dripping down her nose.

"el, el, wake up." will shakes her but she doesn't react.

"mike, i think she's not breathing."

and with that, they're speeding to her house and steve is soon throwing her in his car. mike doesn't understand anything. max is the one driving because he's holding her in his arms. he has tears in his eyes and he's trying to keep himself intact. she's breathing but it's barely there.

he doesn't know how he goes home after seeing el like that.

he's dragging his feet inside and he catches how his dad is in the kitchen. their relationship through the weeks had gotten better and he felt like he could actually talk to him. he didn't feel angry all the time. he even stopped going to youth club.

"hey, mike." he greets and he's making himself a snack. there's a ball in his throat and when his dad catches no response, he looks up at him. mike looks utterly destroyed.

"hey... are you okay?" he asks in confusion and that seems to break him. he bursts out in tears and ted's holding him. it might be somewhat awkward, since he's never done it, but he's trying his best.

he wants to be there for his kid.

"el. it's el."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not a doctor but i tried my best to do my research.

**from: hopper**   
**don't beat yourself over, kid.**

**from: hopper**   
**this could've happened at any time.**

**from: hopper**   
**she's been taken into intensive care. her episode is a bit complicated this time.**

**from: hopper**   
**they think it's a good time for the surgery.**

**from: hopper**   
**i don't know. i'm not a doctor.**

**to: hopper**   
**el... told me she didn't know what she had. do you know?**

**from: hopper.**   
**she has freidreid's disease but this complication has to do with the heart. the doctors didn't even fucking notice that she has a heart complication.**

_mike feels his heart thump in his ears._

**from: hopper**   
**Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy.**

**from: hopper**   
**i had to fucking google it.**

**from: hopper**   
**doctors in hawkins are fucking shit.**

**from: hopper**   
**the surgery is what scares me.**

**from: hopper**   
**it's an open heart surgery and it's not even to deal with her limbs. it's to aliviate the chest pains, being too tired, and basically her nose bleedings. hopefully, this helps her pain. also her pacemaker. after this, she has to breathe and go back to some therapy.**

**to: hopper**   
**this is going to be so hard... but please know that i'm here for you.**

**to: hopper**   
**if you need like clean clothes and stuff...**

**from: hopper**   
**thank you.**

**from: hopper**   
**i just can't help but wonder. is she going to make it out of this alive? it's so much...**

**to: hopper**   
**she is. she will.**


	23. Chapter 23

el doesn't remember much.

she doesn't remember much of that day.

when the teenager wakes up, she's in utter pain and she can only hear faded beeping. she catches how she's in a hospital room and she's furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, looking around and she's confused as to why she's alone in her room.

well.she's not really alone, since there's a nurse in her room.

"h-hello?" she calls out, almost scared at how hoarse her voice is. her throat feels raw and the nurse jumps at the sudden noise.

"oh, hi! elaine, you're awake." she's cheerful. it makes elaine wince. she has a headache. she's probably been asleep for a while.

"what happened? where i am? where's my dad?" el asks and even asking, hurts her throat.

"here i was going to ask you if you knew who you were." the nurse laughs. "we had a small issue and we had an emergency surgery." she's confused.

"my legs don't feel open. my chest does. and i can barely hear you. what's happening to me?" her heart is racing and she's panicking. her heart monitor starts going off and her nurse is quick to leap into action.

"i'm going to bring your doctor, okay?"

"i want my dad."

"i'll bring your dad too."

there's silence and she's trying to sit up. only to feel familiar hands helping her up and she knows it's her dad.

"oh my god, el." he whispers and her eyes are instantly watering. she feels lost and confused. he can see that.

"dad. dad, what happened?" she panics and he's kissing the top of her head. he's holding her gently and he's only trying his best not to hurt her. he looks over at the doctor, "doc, is she going to be okay? can you explain it to her? i fucking suck with words."

the doctor sits on one of the extra chairs and he's explaining everything to her. to both of them. hopper doesn't remember most of the words he said due to the worry in his chest.

"you had a small stroke. you got dizzy on the field and passed out. you had a stroke due to the fact that your brain didn't have enough blood. which brings us to the explanation of your condition. you have a heart condition. that's why you kept passing out and blanking out. as to your limbs, the friedreich ataxia, there's no surgery for that. but there's therapy and we're going to enforce that. we're going to try more medicine and we're going to fix that."

\---

"the surgery went well. we had a small complication. your surgery was a complex one and i'm going to explain because its obvious that elaine isn't up to date.

"i can't hear you out of this ear." el says, iddly.

"that's the complication, that's one of the things. small strokes usually do that. it's temporary. don't worry too much about it. now, we need to talk what you have on your chest. a pacemaker." 

she's not hearing anything else.

"i'm sorry- this means."

"this means that you're not going to die, elaine. at least anytime soon."

"oh my god." she says.

**"oh my god."**


	24. Chapter 24

mike hadn't heard about el in about three weeks. hopper had texted him about her surgery and was trying to update him every single day. but he couldn't help but think about her everyday. he was throwing himself into school, months before graduation and he needed good grades.

that's why he was currently studying and chewing on his wooden pencil. his phone rings and he throws a glance at it. when he sees that it's hopper, he feels himself grow cold.

oh god. is she okay?

"hello? is she okay?" he questions instantly and instead of hopper's gruff voice, it's his girlfriend's voice. she sounds cheerful. she's always cheerful.

"mike."

"oh my god, el." he says, tearing up and he feels relief wash over him. "are you okay? how are you? can i see you?"

el tries not to laugh. "i haven't gotten placed in a room yet... but once i am, i'll tell you to come okay? but i'm okay, mike. i promise.. are you okay?"

"i'm good... how is... everything?"

"the food is shit." el says and mike laughs. "but i'm really okay. the doctor said that the scar will heal in six weeks and that soon, we'll be able to see the results of my surgery... they're focusing on keeping me stable and they want to kick off my therapy as soon as possible since i've been asleep quite a bit."

he's playing with the pencil. "i'm just happy that you're alive. you gave us quite the scare. i had no idea how scary those episodes were."

"i'm sorry, i didn't mean to scare you..." el trails off and mike's instantly shaking his head.

"el, no, no. you didn't do anything... i'm just happy that my girlfriend is okay. i miss you a lot."

"i miss you too. a lot. i'll have my dad bring me my phone tonight and hopefully we can facetime soon, okay?"

"okay." there's noise in the background and he assumes it's the doctor."i love you. i have to go." el says and he's blinking in utter shock.

she's never said that.

she's never —

he goes blank,

"w-what?"but the line goes dead.

. . .

**from: mike**   
**you love me?**

**from: mike**   
**i'm sure i saved a country or a prince for a girl like you to love me.**

**from: mike**   
**i want to say it, but i want to wait till i see you until i do.**

**from: mike**   
**text me when you get your phone okay?**


	25. Chapter 25

spring formal.

god, mike didn't want to go.

but the party was going. and he had to go.

"please tell me why we're here." mike whines to will, who's matching with both lucas and max. the quiet teenager only points to the dancing lucas and smiles gently.

"i'm here cause of him. trust me, i want to be home too." he says, patting his back but soon abandons him when lucas is calling him over.

the gym was beautifully decorated. he won't lie. there's flowers everywhere and it genuinely felt like they were in the middle of a spring ball. something out of harry potter, dustin had said. dustin was flirting with a girl and it was working. they had been dancing the night away.

he sighs, slouching and he'd really rather be home with el. he hadn't seen her but they had facetimed a bunch of times. her hair was always so messy and she had drool on her cheeks. the medicine making her looping but she insisted on talking with him.

_"you should wear the blue suit." el says through the camera. the girl is snacking on some fruits and he can hear steve in the background. who's agreeing alone._

_"why? i think a hoodie is fine. i'm not going to impress anybody there." he says, rolling his eyes and he's walking throughout the mall. the boys were getting clothes for the event and he was the only one hesitant. "i can just skip out on that and we can have our own formal."_

_she's shaking her head. "no, no. you need to spend time with your friends. plus, you never know what might happen."_

mike is two seconds away from throwing his girlfriend a text when the dj is stopping the music for a small request.

"now, this is a slow song... requested by miss el hopper for mike wheeler. everybody grab your lover and let's sway." he says and automatically, he's looking over at the booth. there's no sight of the brunette and he feels a sigh leave his lips. el probably had max request the song or something.

there's a delicate tap on his shoulder and he's turning around to the touch. his heart soars and he really loves her. he really does. elaine hopper is standing there with a smile on her face and she's wearing blue. her long brown hair is curled down ger shoulders and she's wearing pink eyeshadow. it's a simple look but he's still in absolute awe.

"you never know what might happen." she says and it felt like the first time they were seeing each other. it was the beginning of something new and he couldn't help but bring her in his arms. he's holding her like the world might crash if he lets go.

"mike, gentle." she reminds him gently, her scar is still healing but still. she's content.

"sorry, sorry. oh my god. i can't believe you're here... how?"

"don't ask how." she says, reaching for his face and she's giving him tender eyes. she's utterly enamored by him. "i want to be here with you tonight."

he kisses her. he kisses her until he feels oxygen run short in his body and she's giggling agaisnt his lips.

"wow, you can't keep your lips off me?" el quotes, from one of his earlier texts and he rolls his eyes at her words.

"you're an—"

"el?" max calls out and she's rushing over to the girl with a bright smile. she's wearing a beautiful green dress and el is almost in shock.

"max! you look stun—" she's cut off by the redhead wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tight. and soon, they're all pilling up on her. even dustin that had been flirting around the formal.

"guys, guys! her scar!" mike says and soon they're all apologizing. a few of them have tears in their eyes and she's hugging them a little harder. especially lucas.

"thank you, lucas." she whispers in his ear.

"for what?" he asks, pulling back in confusion and she's smiling at him gently.

"you saved my life."


	26. epilogue!

"you're so pretty." mike says. the duo are laying on el's bed and her bedroom is wide open. the duo are enjoying their last days before heading into college together.

it's no longer spring, but september. and el made the decision of going into college with mike. they were going to different colleges, but nevertheless she felt inspired by his hard work and decided to pursue a career as well. it made everybody in her youth club start crying and she could safely say that she didn't need those reunions anymore. (she did love to visit them though. all the time.)

mike's fingers are brushing on the girl's scar and she shudders. it's been months since those scary events but she still remembers them vividly. of course she does. all her life she's been tortured with these episodes and now she was free. she was free and could do whatever she wanted to do. well, somewhat. she wasn't eighteen yet. (but still. you got the point.)

"it looks ugly, leave it alone." she says, trying to push his fingers away but he doesn't budge. not even for a second.

"it doesn't. i think it looks pretty badass. bitchin." he says with an attempt of a charming smirk and she hates how she's laughing hard at his attempt. laughter fills the hallways and hopper smiles at the noise.

"alright, yeah. bitchin." she agrees.

there's silence between them for a minute and she's the one that breaks the silence. she's playing with his finger and there's a band on them. it's a promise ring. one that she gave him. "are you ready for tomorrow?"

she laughs at his question. "no. not at all. college is a big step. my dad bought me a taser, pepper spray and even a small knife. i'm more worried about his mental health than mine. i swear."

"damn, he really beat me to it." he says and she's giggling at his words. they're looking at each other with soft eyes and it's so gentle.

"i can't believe you're going to be a doctor." mike says and el smiles widely. she decided that this was the route for her. she wanted to help people that were going through the same thing she had and was going through.

"i can't believe you're going to be a doctor too." she teases and he laughs this time.

"you're so annoying." mike teases.

"you love me." el says with a wide smile. she's sure of it. she's absolutely sure. he comes closer, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"i love you, elaine hopper."


End file.
